


Passionate Eyes

by darkershadesworktoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and her classmates decide to go to the carnival one afternoon, and Adrien can't help but notice that Marinette shares a lot of the same energy as Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Eyes

“Marinette! Alya!” A voice called from nearby. “Wait up!” Marinette and Alya turned around as they walked out of the school and saw Rose smiling at them. They all greeted each other before Rose starting speaking again.  
“A big group of us from school are thinking about going to the carnival tomorrow night. You guys should come!” Rose invited. Marinette and Alya both smiled, but Alya jumped in before Marinette could politely decline.  
“Of course!” Alya chirped enthusiastically. “We’ll be there! See you tomorrow!” Rose cheered and ran off to tell Juleka that the whole class was coming. Even Chloé and Sabrina had agreed.  
The whole walk to Marinette’s house, she pretended to be as excited as Alya, but she couldn’t help her nerves. What if Paris needed Ladybug while she was at the carnival? She could get stuck on a ride and not be able to get off. Chat Noir couldn’t de-evilize an akuma without her. It wasn’t worth the risk.  
“You know, I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it to the carnival tomorrow,” Marinette admitted as she reached the bakery’s doors. Alya frowned and crossed her arms.  
“Girl, you’ve always got some excuse. Just let loose sometimes. I’ll be here around five tomorrow; we can walk together.” Of course Alya wouldn’t listen. And she had a point. Since becoming Ladybug, Marinette hadn’t let herself do much. Sure, she still hung out with Alya, but she never went out of her way to do things. Tomorrow, she would go to the carnival. What was the worst that could happen?  
That night wasn’t very stressful for Ladybug and Chat Noir. There were no akumas, so they spent their patrol sitting on the Eiffel Tower, enjoying the view. Ladybug took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the wind hit her face.  
“I love Paris at night,” she commented. “It’s so beautiful. The lights, the stars, the streets, it’s all so amazing.”  
“Yeah,” Chat agreed after taking a moment to appreciate the view. “You sure are,” he added under his breath. Of course Paris was stunning, but he couldn’t help but notice how the glow of the city it Ladybug in just the right way.  
“I mean, look at how it all lights up,” ladybug continued, oblivious to Chat’s admiring eyes. “The water shimmers like it’s gold, and even as everyone starts to go to sleep, the city is still wide awake. It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!” Ladybug stopped when she noticed that Chat wasn’t really listening. “Anyway, I should probably go. It doesn’t seem like there’s going to be any problems tonight. Goodnight, Chat,” Ladybug decided, rising to her feet.   
“Goodnight, my lady,” Chat answered, making sure to watch her until she disappeared from view. He would’ve followed her home to make sure she was safe if he could, but he knew she wouldn’t want him to know her secret identity. So he settled for watching her leap across buildings until she leapt into an alleyway out of Chat’s vision.  
As Chat Noir went back to his house, he kept thinking about Ladybug. Her passion for Paris was intense. Just watching her eyes light up was enough to make Chat weak at the knees. He hoped that one day she’d be talking about him and look that intense. He wanted to be her new passion.  
Marinette woke up late the next day and was so thankful it was Sunday. She didn’t have any classes. She could stay in bed as long as she wanted. Well, unless there was an akuma. She never got a break as Ladybug.  
Lucky for her, nothing seemed to go on. All she had to do was count down the hours until Alya came to pick her up. Marinette had to admit she was nervous about going to the carnival. What if she made a fool of herself?  
Marinette knew she didn’t have a choice, though. Alya would never let her duck out on it. She decided to spend her time debating which outfit she should wear. She wanted to wear a cute summer dress, but what if she went on a ride that went upside down? She’d never live it down.   
Tikki tried to help, but she didn’t have much fashion sense. Hopefully Marinette could fix that, but that was a problem for another time. She still needed an outfit. What I Adrien was there? She couldn’t come in an ugly outfit.   
Marinette’s help came in the form of Alya, who showed up an hour and a half early, of course. Alya helped Marinette pick some cute jean shorts and a pink shirt. They sat around and chatted for a little while before deciding to leave. Marinette kissed both her parents before darting out with Alya, promising to home before eleven.  
Marinette and Alya reached the carnival and found their classmates. They all paid to get in and went about exploring. They stayed together as much as they could, but every once and a while someone went off on their own. Kim and Max in particular found a habit of disappearing.  
The afternoon went by peacefully. Everyone shared some fried dough and lemonade, although Chloé refused to eat any. As the night went on, the group’s enthusiasm only increased.   
“Let’s go in the house of mirrors!” Alya declared after getting off a Scrambler, dragging Marinette along with her. The others followed, and the whole group piled into the confusing building. Marinette lost Alya quickly, bonking her head on mirror after mirror as she tried to find her way through. She could hear everyone’s voices start to fade as they found their way to the exit.  
“Is anyone still in here?” She wondered, mostly to herself.  
“Yeah, I’m here.” That was Adrien’s voice. What was she supposed to do now? Duck away? Pretend she was someone else?  
It turned out she didn’t even need to do anything, because they ran right into each other. Marinette gasped in shock, but Adrien just smiled down at her.  
“At least now we can get out together,” he piped, always an optimist. Marinette felt a burning blush flood her cheeks, but she nodded in agreement anyway. How could she pass up this opportunity?  
“Just stay close, okay?” Adrien instructed, taking Marinette’s hand in his own. She held back her giggle and let Adrien take the lead. They hit a few more mirrors before finally making it out. Everybody was gone, but Marinette didn’t really mind. There was nobody to get in the way, and she couldn’t help but notice that Adrien was still holding her hand. Should she say something about it? She started to tell him, but she couldn’t muster her voice enough to get out a coherent thought. In fact, it didn’t even seem that Adrien had heard her.  
“It looks like everyone’s at the Ferris Wheel. Let’s go meet them,” Adrien suggested, spotting Nino in the distance. He dropped Marinette’s hand to wave back, and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. She had hoped he would keep holding her hand. Even if she couldn’t talk around him, she still wanted him close.  
“Sorry we left without you, but you guys took too long,” Kim teased as he and Max boarded their cabin. Marinette went to get on with Alya, but she pushed Marinette backwards.  
“Girl, this is your chance; I’m not letting you blow this!” Alya hissed with a wink. “Nino, ride with me.” The boy got the hint immediately and left Adrien. He and Alya got into the cabin and waved at their friends as they began the ascent.   
“Well I guess we’re riding together,” Adrien said with another grin. Marinette almost wished he would stop smiling. His smile was too perfect; she couldn’t handle it.  
“Uh… yeah,” Marinette agreed after an awkwardly long pause. The two were put in a cabin and avoided each other’s eyes. They weren’t close friends; what were they supposed to talk about? Adrien was the one who finally broke the silence.  
“Paris at night is beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked. Marinette gave him an incredulous look.  
“I didn’t think anyone else liked Paris at night,” she commented. “I think it’s amazing! Look at how the whole city lights up. Even as everyone is going to sleep the city is still awake. And the stars, they’re the perfect addition!” Marinette knew she was babbling, but she was passionate about Paris. In fact, Adrien had only seen one other person seem that enthused about Paris. He stopped and stared at Marinette’s eyes. They burned with a passion and admiration unlike anything else, and Adrien knew at that moment.  
“Yes, but it can’t hold a candle to your beauty, my lady,” Adrien argued, taking Marinette’s hand and kissing the top. Marinette had never blushed so hard in her life. Adrien just kissed her!  
“A-Adrien…” Marinette managed to choke out.  
“My lady, I’ve found you, and I’m never letting go.”  
“Chat Noir!” Marinette exclaimed as realization dawned on her. Adrien gave a cheeky grin that only Chat Noir could pull off.  
“Yes, Ladybug,” Adrien answered. “It’s me, and you’re you.” He pulled her in for a kiss and hoped she felt his passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this little thing I wrote a few nights ago. Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
